Could We Have Something More?
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Eiji's curious about his recent feelings for Oishi, so they decide to do something they never thought they would. Will they discover that they like each other as more than just friends? GP. Golden Pair. OishiEiji.


Finally, a fanfic solely about the GOLDEN PAIR! I love them so much, so I just _had _to write something! I'm also making a multi-chap. fic, so if you like, be on the lookout for that! Anyway, enjoy the cuteness that is Eiji and Oishi!

Summary: Eiji's curious about his recent feelings for Oishi, so they decide to do something they never thought they would. Will they discover that they like each other as more than just friends?

Pairing: Nothing but GP!

Rating: M for smex.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic cuteness! I wish I did!

* * *

Could We Have Something More?

Oneshot

* * *

Eiji just couldn't take his eyes off Oishi. There was something he'd been dying to tell his doubles partner all night, but he was unsure of the reaction he'd get. Oishi could be unpredictable about some things-and Eiji certainly didn't want their friendship to end over a stupid little question-so he was seriously debating whether to just blurt out the words, or hold them in for the rest of eternity.

He didn't realize that he'd been tapping his pen nervously against the little coffee table he and Oishi were kneeled at, until a hand reached out and grasped his own. Dark green eyes stared him down in that way that made his spine tingle-whether from fear or embarrassment, he didn't know. But he knew that since Oishi was giving him 'the look', any thoughts of him keeping the words solely in his mind were now gone.

"Eiji, what's bothering you?" The fukubuchou asked, speaking in that deep and serious tone he only used on the redhead.

"What? What do you mean?" Eiji faked a smile as he pulled his trembling hand away. "I'm fine! There's nothing bothering me, nya!"

"_Eiji_."

Said boy gulped loudly. "I-I don't wanna say." He stuttered.

"Please, tell me. I'm your friend."

Eiji sat back from his knees to his bottom, and averted his eyes to the opened textbooks laying on the table. He couldn't stand to see those eyes staring into his own-digging deep into his soul-especially since he was about to make the most nerve-wracking confession of his life.

"Oishi..." He mumbled quietly. "I... I..."

"What, Eiji?" Syuuichiro looked slightly nervous himself now. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll still be your friend, no matter what you have to say to me."

"I..." Another gulp. "I think I wanna have sex with you."

They both flushed a deep red, and suddenly Oishi wasn't so sure his previous statement was still valid. It wasn't that he didn't want to be Eiji's friend anymore, but he was kind of regretting the part of his sentence that assured the acrobat he could say _anything_ he wanted. "Y-you... what? _Why_?"

Eiji flicked his blue eyes up. "I don't know. But lately-whenever I'm with you-I get this weird feeling... _down_ _there_, and so I figure it's because I wanna have sex with you." He noticed Oishi had furrowed his brow, and it made his nervousness worse. There was no doubt in his mind that his friend now hated him. "B-but... we don't have to do it! I don't even know if I _do _wanna have sex! Maybe it's just normal for me to get these feelings around you, because you're my best friend. I mean, I've never thought of you when I'm jer-"

He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep even _more _humiliating things from escaping, and watched as Oishi turned redder still. They turned their heads away until neither of them was looking in the other's direction anymore; this conversation was obviously too awkward for them.

It was quiet for a long while, and Eiji grew anxious as more time passed. Oishi just _had _to hate him now. That's why he wasn't talking: he was trying to think of a way to kick the redhead out of his house. Well, Eiji didn't want to be there when he finally snapped, and just yelled him away.

His hands shook worse than he'd ever seen before, as he quickly packed up his books and threw his bag over his shoulder. After he was sure he had everything, he cast Oishi one last glance before standing and jogging for the door. But he was stopped just as his hand closed around the knob. Feeling that tight grip on his arm made his eyes squeeze shut, and he had to mentally prepare himself for the verbal beating he was about to receive.

"Eiji..."

Or not?

He turned himself to face his friend, revealing a soft smile spread across the fukubuchou's face. He wasn't mad? Shouldn't he be? Eiji had just confessed that he wanted to have sex with him, and all he could do was smile? What was going on in that egg head of his?

"D-don't go." He said. "If you've really thought about this, then we need to talk about it."

"You're not mad?" Eiji asked curiously.

"No, I'm not mad."

They walked back across the room, and sat down on the edge of Oishi's bed together. Eiji's bag slipped onto the floor without his consent, but he didn't pay it any mind because Oishi had taken hold of his hands, and was looking at him in that 'I feel guilty' way. He must've felt horrible for making Eiji think he was mad.

He took a deep breath to clear his swimming head, looked up into those blue eyes, and began to speak. "Eiji... I don't think you actually want to have sex with me. You're just confusing your feelings because we're going through puberty, so our hormones aren't really 'normal' right now. I know _I've _had some odd... 'down there' happenings before-when we're all changing in the clubroom-but I highly doubt that I'm actually attracted to... Well, I'm not attracted to anyone on the team."

Eiji narrowed his eyes as a tinge of jealousy flashed across his face. "Which regular did it?" He asked angrily.

"What? N-no one!" Oishi defended. "It just happens sometimes. It doesn't mean that there's one _specific _regular that gets me going."

"Mm-hm." Eiji crossed his arms, and gave his friend a look of disbelief. "Tell me. You made me tell you what_ I _was hiding."

"Well... that... It was Fuji..."

"Fuji?" The redhead shouted. "That's no fun! He looks like a girl anyways, nya! I'm sure everyone in our _school _has thought about him in a sexual way before! Geez Oishi, you're so predictable!"

"So... _you're _not mad?" The fukubuchou asked.

Eiji laughed. "Of course not! Why would I be mad at you for drooling over Fuji?"

"I wasn't exactly _drooling_." Oishi mumbled quietly. "I just... got a little tingle."

"Tingle?" Kikumaru looked to his lap as his cheeks reddened. "I know what you mean. Whenever I'm with you, I get it. And sometimes... I even get... you know... aroused."

"You've gotten an erection because of me?"

"You don't have to use _that _word, nya. But yes, I have. That's why I think I want to have sex with you. Why else would my body be acting so weird, and only around _you_?"

Oishi shook his head a few times, and rubbed a hand over his gelled hair. "I don't know what to say about that, Eiji."

"Just tell me if you would do it or not."

"I-I... we're only fourteen... and my parents said to wait until I'm married..."

"I guess that's a 'no' then."

Eiji was confused by the hurt laced in his words, and he definitely didn't understand why there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he shoved those thoughts aside as he grabbed his bag for the second time, and headed to the door. And by the time Oishi tore away from his thoughts and looked up, his doubles partner was slamming the front door to the house closed. He could see the redhead run away down the street at full speed, but he couldn't get his window open in time to yell out a 'come back' or 'wait'.

Why did Eiji just run away like that? Thy were best friends, not lovers. He shouldn't have gotten so upset about hearing a rejection. Unless... maybe he didn't want to be _just _friends anymore. Maybe his little confession was actually an admission; did he have feelings for his friend that weren't normal? They were both boys after all, so they weren't supposed to have sex together, or like each other as more than friends.

But that wasn't the point. The point was... he was _actually _considering giving Eiji what he wanted. He'd do _anything _for his best friend-even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with doing it-so why _wouldn't _he contemplate the betrayal of his parents' morals and wishes, in order to satisfy Eiji's request? Even if they had no idea of what their true feelings were, they'd still be friends when it was all over. They were the Golden Pair after all, so nothing could _ever _separate them, and ruin their friendship. At least that was Oishi's hope.

The problem was though, he had no idea what to do-during sex, that is. His father refused to tell him exactly what he was supposed to do until he was engaged and preparing for his wedding, and his health classes at school didn't really go deep into the details like he thought they would, so he was completely clueless. And Eiji was a boy too, so didn't that meant the sex was different?

He collapsed onto his bed, holding his head in his hands as his mind debated-over and over again-what he should do. He didn't want Eiji to stay mad at him, so giving in to his wish would certainly get him back in the clear. And as long as they were discreet about it, his parents (and possibly Eiji's) would never know. They'd get away with it, move on, and act like it never happened. Unless... unless it was really good. Or bad.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(The Next Morning)**

Eiji sulked his way into the clubroom to prepare for morning practice. He passed an arguing Momo and Kaidoh, then a chatting Fuji and Echizen, before finally coming upon the locker he was so possessive of, because the one right next to it was Oishi's. And did his heart sink when he found the fukubuchou standing there. He didn't have a shirt on, so _already _Eiji had a bad feeling about what was going to transpire. But the fact that Oishi was staring at him like there was nothing but pity to be had, made him feel the worst.

Without uttering a word, he opened his locker and pulled out his sneakers to let them drop to the floor. Then he pulled out his jersey, and slung it over his shoulder while he unbuttoned his school shirt. Fuji and Echizen gave him a funny look for acting so out of character, but they didn't disturb him as they strode over to their rackets, picked them up, and walked out to the courts together.

Momo and Kaidoh followed them not long after, shouting at the top of their lungs a slew of insults that weren't really appropriate for middle school. That meant that the Golden Pair was the only group left in the clubroom, and the air was a lot more awkward than it should've been.

Eiji finally shrugged his shirt off and replaced it with his jersey, but he couldn't help but notice the lookover Oishi did to his chest, before the white and blue fabric fell over his skin. Nervously, he turned away, so the only part of him to be seen was his back. But it didn't help much when he went to pull his pants off.

He realized halfway through the motion of slipping out of his uniform, that his bottom was completely exposed to Oishi. And what's worse, he was bent over in a pair of tight briefs. He could feel the fabric hugging his skin-in more places than just his round cheeks. A quick upside-down glance past his knees let him see just how red his friend had turned, and just how fascinated he seemed to be with the backside presented to him.

He snapped back to reality though, when Eiji stood straight again and looked over. Unfortunately, he didn't think quick enough to avoid what happened next. Their eyes locked, and he could feel his cheeks flush even more as those dark blue pools stared him down in distaste and anger. But he knew just the thing to change that. And after spending all night thinking about it, he knew what he was going to do.

Why he didn't say anything before all this weirdness happened, he didn't know. But everything was about to turn. And it made him feel a little less guilty about upsetting the hyperactive redhead standing before him.

"Eiji..." He said, breaking the odd silence between them. "I... I want to... have sex with you..."

Kikumaru's eyes widened in surprise, but his expression soon changed to that of happiness. He jumped up and hugged his doubles partner tightly, sending them falling to the ground together. They laughed at their clumsiness, and brought their foreheads together like they did when they were _really _trying to get in sync to win a match, but the mood turned yet again when the laughter died.

It wasn't awkward like before, but embarrassing. They'd never really thought about just how close their faces got when they were in this position, until they'd brought up the topic of sex. Now it seemed really obvious, as to why everyone stared and made comments about them when they did it. It was like they were going to kiss, but they didn't want to try that yet. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, and it wasn't the right time to try it anyways. They were in the clubroom for goodness' sake, and if that loud noise behind them was anything to go by, they were being watched.

Eiji climbed off of his friend, and helped pull him to his feet before giving a small smile. He couldn't wait to have an official talk about when, where and how they were going to have sex together, and it was making him jumpy just thinking about it. He was more excited than he thought he'd be, because Oishi was _just_ his friend, and they were only having sex to prove whether he was actually attracted to the fukubuchou or not. But his heart was beating super fast, and his body felt as light as a feather. He could hardly pull his spandex, shorts, and sneakers on, he was so happy.

But he was somehow able to function that far, and follow Oishi out the door to go warm-up.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(That Afternoon)**

Oishi was the person assigned to lock up the clubroom, so it was no surprise to the other members of the tennis club that he and Eiji were standing together towards the back of the room, waiting for the place to clear out. It also wasn't suspicious that Eiji had his arms wrapped around the fukubuchou's neck, and was hanging off the back of him like he was going to get a ride around the schoolyard. The only thing that was remotely odd about them, was the way Oishi's face was flushed. But if anyone noticed, they certainly didn't say anything.

Once everyone else had departed for the night, Oishi went over to the door and locked it, before going to join Eiji at the small table in the corner of the room. He could feel his heart pounding anxiously, but it was nice to see Eiji looking so delightful, so he eased up.

"I guess this is the best time to discuss, then." He said with a small smile. "Starting with... when?"

"Nn." Eiji leaned forward with his head resting in his palm. "We're so busy with practice and school and stuff. And it's almost _impossible_ to get everyone out of _my_ house. But I guess I'm free to do it this weekend. But then, _where_ would we go?"

"My family is home this weekend, so not to my house."

"Same with me."

"Uh..." Oishi ran a hand over his gelled head. "We could always... find some private place outside our homes, to do it."

"Like where? A park or something?"

"How about our container?"

Eiji cocked an eyebrow. "Are you really being serious?"

Oishi shrugged. "Why not? I've never seen anyone besides us up there, and the back side of it is surrounded by that covered fence. All we have to do is bring a nice blanket up there to keep the dirt off of us, and we'd be able to do it without a disturbance."

"That actually doesn't sound that bad." The redhead nodded. "It's our place anyways. Why _wouldn't_ we have sex in a place that's solely ours?"

"So, this Saturday at five, up by the container?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Um..." The fukubuchou suddenly remembered the most important part of their planning, and it turned his face red. "There's a little problem though, Eiji."

"Hm? What is it, nya?"

"I... don't know what to do... during sex... No one's ever told me..."

Eiji flushed just as much as his friend. "I don't have any idea either. I thought _you _would know though, because you're so smart."

"But I don't. My family is very cautious about these kinds of things. They're not planning to tell me what I'm supposed to do, until I get engaged."

"My brothers might be able to tell me something, but I don't want to ask them. If they find out I'm asking about sex between two boys, they might tell my parents. And I don't want to know what will happen then."

"Nn. I suppose the best way to study this then, is through the internet. I'd rather us find some nice, informational websites to go through, but I have a feeling all the search results will be... less than appropriate."

"You mean like porn?" Eiji looked less than pleased. "That's so weird! Why would anyone want to watch someone else having sex?"

"We want to know though, don't we? We can just get the gist of what to do, and then we'll shut it off, and forget we ever watched it. Trust me, it's not in _any _way an appealing learning method for me, but it's the easiest thing we can do."

"I guess." Eiji sighed. "So, where will we do 'our research'?"

"The library?"

"That's too public, nya! And don't they have those weird website blocks anyways? I never get to play the games I want to, because those stupid things won't let me onto the websites that _have _the games!"

"When you're at the library, you're supposed to be researching and studying, Eiji, not playing games." Oishi laughed.

"I know! But I don't like studying! What else am I supposed to do?" The redhead poked his partner's cheek playfully. "Besides, this isn't about my studying habits! We're talking about sex right now, remember?"

"Mm."

The room went silent for a long while, as they contemplated where _exactly _they would be able to 'research' how they should have sex together. Eiji lazily laid his head against the table, and twisted a clump of hair around his finger; Oishi rubbed at his temples, and impatiently tapped his foot against the concrete floor beneath him.

It was only after the redhead's phone vibrated with a call from his mother, that he finally got an idea. He joyfully answered his handheld device (after the third ring), and explained to his female parent that he and Oishi were out getting food together, and then when he hung up, he had a giant grin spread across his face.

"Here's how we do it!" He exclaimed, shaking his phone in his hand. "My parents let us have internet connection on our phones so we can download ringtones and stuff. Mine is new enough to be able to play videos, so all we have to do is wait until Saturday, watch a few videos, and then we can get to having sex."

"And I'll bring the blanket for us." Oishi nodded.

"I'll bring lotion, nya! And my phone, obviously!"

"I guess this is the plan, then."

Eiji smiled, and gave his doubles partner the tightest hug he could. "Thank you, Oishi! You're such a good friend!" He grabbed his bags and skipped to the doorway. "Saturday at five, remember!"

"I will!" Oishi called as the redhead disappeared, before he too packed up, and left.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(The Next Week: Saturday)**

Eiji found himself walking out of his house far earlier than he should have, but he was just so nervous and excited about what was going to happen at five, that he couldn't stand to wait around any longer. He'd packed up a backpack of snacks, magazines, the lotion he'd promised, and a few bottles of water, just in case. He'd made sure his phone was fully charged by the time he bounded out the door, and for some reason-despite knowing it wasn't going to die any time soon-he kept looking at the battery bar anxiously.

On the last glance he took, before coming to the hill to take him up to the container, he noticed the time said four o'clock-one whole hour before he was to meet Oishi. He tried to slow his walking, to make the trip up take longer, but he still reached the top in under ten minutes.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he noticed that Oishi hadn't rushed to get there like he had, and instead of going behind the container like they'd planned, he climbed up on top of it and gazed out at the bright blue sky. It had been months since he and Oishi came to discuss a loss. They'd been so on top of their game lately, that many of their rival teams began wondering just how authentic their skills were.

Eiji, of course, got upset with those accusations. He'd never cheat-in tennis at least-because he loved it too much. And it would break Oishi's heart if he ever tried. The only reason they did so well, was because they knew each other perfectly, were willing to learn more if they needed to, and they gave in to what ever the other wanted. They had a selfless friendship, not a selfish one.

A small gust of wind blew by the container, but he shivered nonetheless. It was close to sunset, so it was getting cooler, and it worried him in the slightest. What if it got too cold for them to stay? He didn't want to stop while they were in the middle of it. And he knew without a doubt, that if Oishi noticed even the _smallest _shiver out of him, he'd make them pack up and try another time. But they were going to have that blanket, so maybe it wouldn't as bad as he feared.

"You came early too, huh?"

He jumped at the unexpected voice, and leaned over the edge of the container to find just the boy he was thinking about, smiling up at him. He flushed a deep red, and waved back at the fukubuchou with a nervous laugh, before jumping down from the container.

"I got impatient." He admitted.

"Me too."

"But I'm excited."

Oishi smiled. "So am I, I guess." He looked around-almost cautiously-then turned back to Eiji and motioned towards the back side of the container. "Do you want to set up now? We could watch some videos on your phone for a little while, and it will probably be five by the time we're ready."

"Okay."

They walked around to the space between the container and fence, and laid out the blanket together. Oishi explained that his parents used to have it on their bed, that's why it was such a big piece of material. Much to Eiji's relief, it meant that the fabric could cover them on top and below-if needed-so they didn't have to worry about the cold.

Eiji took a seat with his back to the city, and shakily reached for his pocketed phone. After unlocking it with the password he and Oishi shared for everything, he clicked the internet icon. But he hesitated when the search bar popped up.

His face went redder than his hair, and he almost had the urge to throw the phone over to his partner, but he decided that-since it was his idea to do this-he should just man up and type in what they were looking for... but what exactly would that be?

"Oishi?"

"Hm?"

"Should I search _gay_ sex?"

The fukubuchou coughed nervously, and scratched at the side of his head. "I guess that would be the thing to look up, huh? We're both male, so I don't think straight sex would be good 'research' material."

"Hm..." Eiji scrolled through the search results, and finally came upon a site that looked a little more classy than the first twenty. As soon as the page loaded though, he dropped his phone and turned his head away; this site was just as weird as the others sounded. "I-I don't know if I can do this..." He gulped. "Here, you look."

Oishi received the small device being thrust into his hands, and reluctantly glanced over the obscene material. There were many photos and video links, and all of them were more than he wished to see, but how else would they do this? He scrolled through the page once more, before deciding on a video that displayed a shot of a pretty boy holding his legs to his chest.

Immediately-since the video was only a short clip of a much longer film-loud moans and grunts filled the air around them, and Eiji paled dramatically because of it. Why was his phone never on silent when it needed to be?

"U-uh..." Oishi's hands shook as the clip progressed. The boy had one of his partner's fingers in a place it should never be, but he was eliciting breaths of 'motto' and 'hoshii desu', so Oishi figured that it was normal to have someone's finger in... _there _during gay sex. And then-with the digit still in him-the boy shifted with his partner. He stuck the other man's erection in his mouth, and sucked on it much like Syuuichiro had seen his acrobatic friend do with lollipops. It made him blush to think that he would be like that goggled man in only a short while.

The clip skipped ahead, and suddenly the boy was bent in half, moaning even more than before. His partner thrust into his bottom harshly, and bit at his hardened nipples, but he was screaming 'kimochii' quite loudly. Something was obviously going right in the scene.

Eiji-completely embarrassed by the whole thing-hid his face behind his hands, and prayed that Oishi would hurry up and learn already. He wasn't enjoying this one bit, because he was afraid that he'd make the same noises the boy was, and Oishi would probably hate him for being loud.

The noises stopped-signalling the end of the clip-but Oishi didn't put the phone down (much to Eiji's disappointment). Instead, he tapped another link. There were two young boys this time, and they were kissing and rubbing against each other like there was no tomorrow. One of them was moaning just as much as the previous boy, but the one on the bottom would only release deep breaths and groans.

The quieter boy latched on to one of his partner's nipples, and sucked and licked at it thoroughly, until the body laying against his was squirming and convulsing in pleasure. The scene skipped like the previous one, and the loud boy was bouncing up and down-his back beautifully arched-on the other man's lap. And Oishi noticed there was lube _everywhere; _it was all over the sheets they were on, and all over their private areas. Good thing Eiji had thought of bringing lotion with him, because apparently it was greatly needed.

The second scene ended shortly after it started, and that was when Oishi finally dropped the phone back into Eiji's lap. The redhead moved his hands aside to see what his friend was going to do next, and was met with the most embarrassed Oishi he'd ever seen. It was kind of cute.

"So... do you get it now?" He asked.

"I-I think so."

"What do we do then, nya? Should we start with kissing?"

"Do you really want to?"

Eiji shrugged. "I've never kissed anyone before, so I'd like to try it. But I don't want to take your first kiss away from you."

"That's alright. I mean, we're going to lose our virginity to each other. Why would kissing be forbidden?"

"True." Eiji moved across the blanket, and placed himself on his partner's lap. "This will be the easiest way, nya. We don't have to worry about our legs, or getting uncomfortable... Unless, I'm too heavy."

"You're fine." Oishi laughed.

"Good." The redhead shifted his position, bringing their faces closer. "Ready?" He asked nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They didn't really know who brought their lips together, but they sure as hell knew they both broke it apart. It felt odd to have someone's else's mouth touching their own, especially since that 'someone' was their best friend.

"That was weird, nya." Eiji said, as he wiped his lips with his wrist. "Maybe we shouldn't try it anymore."

"I agree."

"So, what's next?"

Oishi looked over his partner quickly before coming up with an idea. "We should take our clothes off. The people in those videos got a little dirty, so I figure we should be completely naked. Otherwise, our parents might find out we did this."

"Nn." Eiji got to his feet and-without hesitation-pulled his shirt up and over his head. They'd seen each other in nothing but underwear plenty of times, so it wasn't like this was new to him. The only thing that was bothering him, was the fact that they had to _remove _said underwear.

Oishi seemed to hesitate at that part too. They just stood there, hands on their waistbands, waiting for the other one to get enough courage to drop his drawers. When more than a minute of the awkwardness had passed though, Eiji finally caved and just shoved his briefs down and off his body. After they had folded their clothes, they sat down on the blanket again-hands over their privates-and Eiji nervously awaited the next step.

"Uh... I guess we should decide who... is the 'receiver' now..." Oishi mumbled. "From what I saw, one of them put their... penis... in the other's bottom, and that's how they did it."

"They did it in the butt?" Eiji exclaimed. "That seems like it would be really uncomfortable! But... those boys on my phone sure sounded like they enjoyed it..." He scratched at the side of his head. "So, that means one of us has to be the girl then."

"Yeah..."

The redhead poked his friend's chest teasingly. "Not it!" He called. But upon seeing Oishi's shocked expression, he laughed loudly and shook his head. "I'm kidding, Oishi. I'll do it. Just..." A shyness came about him that the fukubuchou had never seen before. "...be careful, okay? I don't want it to hurt. Make sure I feel _good_."

Oishi smiled softly. "I will, Eiji. I promise."

He lightly eased the redhead onto his naked back, and-almost reluctantly-leaned down until his mouth hovered over a soft pink nipple. His breath ghosted over the top of it, forcing a shiver out of the body beneath him, before his lips closed around the bud.

Eiji squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his friend's tongue start to swipe across his skin. It was odd knowing that it was Oishi doing this to him, but at the same time it felt good. He'd never touched his nipples in a sexual way before, so he hadn't realized how sensitive they were... or maybe Oishi was just really good. What ever the reason though, he was quite enjoying the treatment.

Oishi switched sides, until both nipples stood erect. When he thought he'd done enough, he sat back on his knees and watched Eiji panting on the ground, a hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It felt good." The redhead smiled. "But I was starting to make noises, and I didn't want to annoy you."

"You won't annoy me, Eiji. If you start making noises, don't be afraid to let them out. I know they're involuntary, so neither of us will be able to stop them, even if we wanted to. If they come out, then they come out. Don't think I'll stop just because you make a couple of sounds."

"O-okay." Eiji nodded shyly.

Moving his way down the acrobat's thin body, with lips gliding across soft and flawless skin, Oishi noticed that his attention to those cute nipples had done more than just elicit a few noises. Eiji was almost completely hard, and with each kiss given to his stomach and thighs, his member twitched in reaction.

Oishi found it adorable that his partner was squirming and whining from just the smallest touches. Places that neither of them would think to be sensitive were setting him off, and he wasn't too subtle about how he was reacting either. He was getting louder by the second, and Oishi had to actually hold his legs still to keep his convulsing body from escaping. And because of all this thorough attention, Eiji had become achingly hard. So, Oishi decided it was time to move on and try something he never thought he'd do.

His mouth pressed to the underside of the redhead's erection, and sucked at the heated flesh. Eiji unconsciously thrust his hips up into the touch, and his hands squeezed at the blanket; he didn't know his private place could feel this good. In all the times he'd masturbated, he hadn't felt _half _as good as Oishi was making him feel now. And when the fukubuchou's lips closed around his tip, he couldn't help but cry out.

Oishi followed the actions of the boys in the videos, and moved his mouth along the length of Eiji's erection. It was an odd taste, one he wasn't too sure he liked, but he was willing to push through it if it meant Eiji would keep acting as cute as he was.

He didn't know why he thought it was all so adorable, but he figured it was better than being disgusted by his actions. Even if he possessed no sexual feelings for his friend, it was better knowing that Eiji was still as cute as ever when he was in the midst of such intimate acts, than for him to be weird and make things uncomfortable.

"O-Oishi... stop! Stop! No more!" Eiji whined loudly. "I'm going to finish too early if you keep going!"

Syuuichiro pulled back with a small smile, and brushed the redhead's damp hair out of the way of his flushed face. "Was it alright?" He asked.

"Nn." Eiji sat up and gripped his friend's shoulders. "Let me do it to you now."

"That's alright, Eiji. You don't have to."

"But I want to."

Kikumaru pushed Oishi back onto his elbows, and-after a quick lick to his soft lips-he latched on to a nipple. The fukubuchou groaned lowly, and arched his chest up in the slightest when a finger slid over the other nub. Eiji smiled in triumph (for getting Oishi to react as much as he had) as he teasingly licked and sucked, before he changed sides and repeated the process.

When both of Oishi's nipples were hard enough for his satisfaction, he slid down the toned body until his eyes were level with a twitching, red erection. He closed his mouth around the swollen tip and bobbed his head in no particular rhythm, forcing Oishi to pant and moan in response. And when that incredible tongue swirled around his aching flesh, he couldn't help but thrust his hips up-athough it almost made him come when he did it.

"Eiji, enough." He laughed nervously. "No more."

"Did I almost make you come, too?" The redhead giggled. "You're enjoying it more than you thought you would, aren't you?"

"I guess so." Oishi smiled.

Eiji returned the grin as he reached over into his backpack for the lotion, and then he was leaning back again. He lifted his knees to his chest like he'd seen in his quick glimpse of those website photos, and gave Oishi a nod of approval before he felt a squirt of the lotion slide down his skin. He winced at the coldness, but it quickly warmed up when Oishi's hand rubbed over his entrance to spread the liquid around.

It felt better than he'd expected. He didn't think a butt could be so sensitive, and yet his was clenching and tensing in pleasure every time a digit swiped across it. It made him greatly anticipate what was to come later, because things only were only getting better with each touch Oishi gave him.

And then he felt a finger slip inside. It was weird, and made him squirm a little, but it didn't hurt. Slowly and carefully, it moved in and out of him a few times-just to get him used to the intrusion-before a second one pushed in too. He cringed when a slight pain shot up his back, but once the fingers were moving again, he forgot about the discomfort. It didn't feel _good _exactly but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, so he didn't mind it.

Oishi-wanting to be as safe and thorough as possible-let the preparation go on a bit longer, before his fingers slid out of the redhead's cute behind, to be wiped off with the blanket. And then he paused. This was it; they were going to go all the way. He was going to lose his virginity to Eiji. And a part of him felt like there was no one better to it, even though they were both boys.

So, a small smile graced his lips as he looked upon the laying acrobat-flushed, sweaty, and all too ready to be taken. His hand swept through those bright red locks, and then he felt himself kissing those soft lips. Eiji made a noise like he wanted to pull away, but Oishi wouldn't let him. It just felt so right this time; he didn't want it to end.

Eventually, Eiji gave in. He wrapped his arms around Oishi's neck, and pushed back into the kiss until he thought he would pass out from lack of air, or from the sheer dizzying effect of their passionate lip-lock.

When they pulled back for a breath, Eiji couldn't help but smile. Everything that had seemed so awkward before, felt completely natural now. Oishi's mouth just fit perfectly against his; and their bodies molded together so well, it was like they were made for each other. Everything about this moment fueled his thoughts about how attracted he was to his doubles partner.

"Are you ready?" Oishi's voice was gentle, and his breaths tickled the redhead's ear.

"I _have _been." Was the truthful reply.

Another smile appeared. "Alright. Just let me if something's wrong, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"Nn."

Oishi guided himself to Eiji's entrance, and after a few missed attempts, finally slid the head of his erection into the tight ring of muscles. He made sure to go slow, and eased himself about halfway in before he heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked up to find Eiji knawing on his bottom lip, and tears streaming down his face. It didn't take a genius to know that he was in deep pain.

"Eiji!" He exclaimed. But before he could pull out, a pair of hands landed on his shoulders.

Eiji shook his head and gave him a weak smile. "Don't stop." He whispered. "I'll be fine."

"But I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know, Oishi. But it's fine. I can take the bad now, if it means there will be good later."

"Are you sure?"

Eiji nodded. "Just be gentle."

Oishi almost disobeyed. He didn't want to see his best friend laying beneath him-_crying_ because of something he did. Sure, he'd grown frustrated enough to hit the boy before, but this seemed ten times worse. They knew sex was supposed to feel good-and for Oishi it did-so it just seemed terrible that it was so one-sided, and that Eiji should have to suffer _at all_, before pleasure became a factor.

But those dark blue, teary pools showed him nothing but trust. Eiji had complete faith in him, and it made him feel a little less guilty. He placed a gentle kiss on the acrobat's forehead, then on his lips. And after pulling the blanket over his back to protect them from the cold, he began to move.

Eiji cringed when he felt the intrusion push deeper into him, and his fingers squeezed the blanket draped over Oishi's strong shoulders, but he didn't protest. He'd told Oishi he was ready for this, so he couldn't give up now. Otherwise, all their planning, anticipating, and preparing would have been a waste; and he didn't like wasting things.

It was another few minutes before the fukubuchou was fully seated. And once he was, he was placing kisses all over Eiji's face to soothe him. He could taste the salty tears, and hear the little squeaks and whines; it tore at his heart to know that he was intentially harming Eiji, but it was what the redhead wanted.

"Go on... move..."

The words were barely audible, but Oishi still heard them. And he had no choice but to obey. After resting himself on his elbows and entwining his calloused hands with red hair, he began to rock his hips. Eiji cringed when he felt that first little thrust into him, but he didn't tell his friend to stop. He just nodded his head and squeezed the blanket harder, until Oishi had begun to full-out fuck him like the boys in the videos.

It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. His skin burned with each movement, and it felt like he was being torn in half from the inside out. Oishi was going too fast for him; he couldn't keep up. The pain was too much. But he didn't want to stop. He could tell Oishi was enjoying himself, and that was better than them giving up on the whole experience. He wanted to see his friend when he finally reached his peak; and despite the hurt, he was quite enjoying how close the two of them were. It felt nice to have their bodies pressed together, to have Oishi surrounding him, to be sharing something as intimate as sex with each other. That helped to ease the pain.

But then there was pleasure. Eiji didn't know what had caused it, but he didn't really care because now it was overwhelming his senses. Every time Oishi slid into him, he could feel wave after wave course through him, forcing him to moan and squirm uncontrollably. His back arched up off the blanket-bringing their sweat-covered chests together-and Oishi's eyes widened at the sight. Finally, Eiji was feeling good too; it was a wonderful thing to witness.

But the swelling heat in his lower body alerted him that he wasn't going to last much longer. So, copying what he'd seen in the videos, he gripped Eiji's erection in his hand and stroked it with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"O-Oishi..." Eiji panted beneath him. "I-I'm gonna come..."

"Me too, Eiji... I'm almost there..."

Eiji screamed out and arched his back when he reached his orgasm. He'd never felt so good before in his life, and the fact that Oishi had been the one to give him so much pleasure, only made it better. And he knew-as he felt the fukubuchou's seed spill into him-that all of those curious feelings he'd been having for his friend were true. He loved Oishi-more than anything- and he would do what ever he had to, to keep that wonderful boy in his life, and by his side.

"Oishi..." He sighed happily, wrapping his arms tightly around the fukubuchou's neck. "That was so good..."

"Yeah, it was."

Oishi rolled over onto his back, and Eiji lazily moved to lay on his heaving chest. They snuggled together under the blanket to keep warm; and after a long minute, they entwined their fingers and kissed. Eiji felt so light when those lips pressed to his own. He wished they could just lay like that forever-holding each other, kissing, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex-it was a perfect moment.

"Oishi, I love you."

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he didn't regret doing it when Oishi pulled him closer and kissed his hair. "I love you, too."

"I wanna stay friends with you forever."

Oishi smiled. "I don't think there will ever be a day when we're not."

"Good."

* * *

Little dictionary for you:

Motto: More

Hoshii desu: I want it (and 'desu' is just to be polite)

Kimochii: It feels good


End file.
